Scarf
by Liebling
Summary: Hermione," Ron said in a serious tone, "we need you a lot." (RonHermione)


**Author's Notice:** Christmas in July! Oh yeah. A cute fluffy little piece that's really pointless. :D It's just...yeah, cute. Not well done, not well written just cute. Written in ten minutes because I miss Ron/Hermione. Remus/Lily are angst-ridden. Ron/Hermione are "horrid dorks" and FUN.  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
It was a beautiful day outside. December Nineteenth. Most of the students were out in the snow, having snowball fights, making snowmen, running around chasing each other. It already felt like Christmas...Hogwarts was decorated brilliantly, everyone seemed so happy.  
  
Except one person. One person determined to spend her day studying. One person who instead of drinking hot cocoa, was drinking ice cold water. One person who had finished her Christmas shopping one month before December Nineteenth. One person who was quite the party pooper .  
  
This is where our story begins. Ron, a gangly boy with red hair and many freckles was standing near the warm fireplace located in the Gryffindor common room. He was standing there with the girl's book, very near the flames, teasing her. She looked on, looking fearful he would drop it in.  
  
"All you have to do is come build a snowman with us," he yelled across the common room, even though they were the only two people in it.  
  
"Ron! I will not...will not!"  
  
"Will not--_what_?"  
  
"Will not go with you and Harry to build a stupid snowman. I have better things to do. Like, study for instance."  
  
"Like write to Vicky?" He asked, slightly more serious.  
  
"No," she said, exasperated he was still on that topic, "like study. Like work on my marks. Like..."  
  
"We're your best friends aren't we?"  
  
"Of course you two are, Ron," she said, obviously frustrated, "it has nothing to do with that. Why don't you take Ginny with you?"  
  
"Ginny isn't you," he shrugged, "Ginny can't reach the top of the snowman in order to put his scarf on."  
  
"Well," she said, "you or Harry could always do the scarf part for her."  
  
"But you always do it, Hermione."  
  
"Oh," she said, thinking it almost sounded like he missed her. Almost.  
  
"All you do is study," he whined. "All the time."  
  
She thought about that for a second. Shrugged, and tried once more to grab her book from him. Hogwarts a History. He moved it out of her reach.  
  
"Oh, wow, Ron," she teased, "using your newfound keeper abilities huh?"  
  
"No," he said with a grin, "you're just slow."  
  
She scowled. "Go out and play in the snow. Harry's waiting for you. _Ginny!"_ She called upstairs, trying to get the younger girl to go with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Don't call her!" Ron said in a false whisper "we don't want her coming with us! She always says she's cold, and that she wants to come inside, and she always wants Harry to carry her on the way back to the castle."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Harry and Ginny would be a good match."  
  
Ron ignored the comment, "c'mon Hermione. It's going to get dark soon."  
  
"Ron, it's one o'clock in the afternoon. We just had lunch. It is not going to get dark any time soon."  
  
"Sorry, must've woke up early this morning..." he said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, whatever. Anyway, I'm going up to the dormitory. Don't try to stop me."  
  
She began to walk towards the twisty staircase, head held high, as Ron put a hand on her shoulder. Quickly, she turned around as his eyes met hers. "Hermione, we need you to put the scarf on the snowman."  
  
She was very quiet for a second. It was just so sweet of him...to say she was the only one who could put a scarf on a stupid snowman. Sweet, but very stupid.  
  
"No, you don't need me," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said in a serious tone, "we need you a lot."  
  
"You do?" She choked out, almost positive he was talking about more than a snowman.  
  
"Well, yeah, you're our best friend...my best friend."  
  
All of a sudden she got that very nervous feeling. That...oh my God, it's Christmas time and Ron's looking at me like he loves me. Like he really loves me, like building a snowman is the biggest deal in the world.  
  
"I guess I can spare a few minutes," was all she said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as his own cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Thanks for asking," she said, beginning to like the idea of Christmas and snowmen and hot cocoa. She gave him a kiss on the cheek in return, making his own cheek turn an even darker shade of red.  
  
They shuffled down to the Great Hall to meet a very impatient Harry. "Come on guys!" He said, "I've been waiting down here for twenty minutes. Ron? Hermione?" He noticed they weren't paying any attention to him. "What are you two so happy about?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. And Hermione looked at Ron. They both looked back at Harry and Ron shrugged, Hermione mimicked his shrug.   
  
"Oh," Harry said, feeling slightly strange, "well, let's get going then."  
  
_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.   
  
Gone away is he bluebird  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  
  
In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town  
  
Later on, we'll conspire  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  
  
In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a Charlie Brown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman  
Until the alligators knock him down.  
  
When it snows, ain't it thrilling  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  
  
Walking in a winter wonderland,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._


End file.
